


$17.50

by PixiesAndFreckles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, Han Jisung | Han-centric, I don't know if it makes sense to be honest, I have no idea what else to tag, M/M, Rated T for some slight swearing, The money is in US dollars because I was too lazy to convert it, based on a weird dream I had, i'm really bad at editing so sorry for the constant edits, no angst really, non-idols, pizza is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiesAndFreckles/pseuds/PixiesAndFreckles
Summary: Minho dares Jisung to write on his hand in front of the pizza delivery person to see if they're Jisung's soulmate. The younger boy only agrees because Minho offers him twenty dollars. Except the Pizza boy ends up being really freaking attractive and Jisung doesn't know what to do.





	$17.50

It’s not like Jisung ignored his soulmate on purpose. He just didn’t see the point in trying to force the other person into his life. He figured that if they were truly meant to be then his other half would find him on their own or vice versa.

 

 The soulmate system connected people and allowed them to communicate through their skin. Anything that was written on someone’s skin showed up in the exact place on their soulmate. It only correlated with writing though. If someone got a tattoo or a scar that wouldn’t transfer. Jisung’s not sure how it worked but he knew people often tried to meet up with their soulmate as soon as they were able. Hell, most romance movies had a plot similar to that.

 

But Jisung was also scared that his soulmate wouldn’t want him. Jisung knew that they already had a language barrier between them. His soulmate hadn’t been able to speak Korean when they were growing up and Jisung’s English ability wasn’t the best. But they managed.

 

Another factor in Jisung’s anxiety was the fact that he watched his best friend, Minho, go through the pain of being rejected by his soulmate.

 

See, Minho went most of his life thinking he didn’t have a soulmate because they never responded to the messages Minho would leave them. Jisung tried his best to comfort the older boy and it worked for a while. Minho still left daily messages in the hopes that his soulmate was just shy or that there was a language barrier like Jisung and his soulmate. But then one day the person finally responded with a short message telling Minho to leave them alone.

 

Jisung hated how his best friend immediately went from being a goofball to a shell of a person. But now they were both in college and Minho had found two people, Woojin and Chan, who loved him despite the fact that none of them were soulmates. Except, that put pressure on Jisung to find his soulmate.

 

Once their friend group expanded and everyone had found their soulmates (or self-proclaimed soulmates) Jisung was the only “single” one. This led to his friends jokingly daring him to walk up to random people to see if they were Jisung’s soulmate. Usually, Jisung did them purely because one of the other boys would offer him something to do it. And who was Jisung to turn down money, free food, clothes, and other things?

 

“Can you guys maybe, I don’t know, not make out on our couch,” Minho complained while throwing some popcorn at Changbin and Hyunjin.

 

Everyone laughed and the couple separated themselves but shortly cuddled back up. But no one could really complain about that except maybe Jisung seeing as he was the only single one at this point. Jeongin and Seungmin were just as disgustingly in love as the others. Jisung really didn’t mind though he knew that his time would come eventually.

 

“Hey, Jisungie?” Minho lightly kicked him when the younger boy didn’t immediately respond.

 

“What the hell, Hyung?”

 

“I’ll give you twenty dollars to write on your arm in front of the pizza delivery person.”

 

“And why would I do that?”

 

“For twenty dollars.” Jeongin scoffed. “If Jisung Hyung refuses can I do it?”

 

“You already found your soulmate,” Minho added. “Besides I think it’ll be funny if Sungie does it and it turns out to be his soulmate.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Sungie, you really don’t have to,” Chan sent him a worried gaze as if the younger boy would somehow get hurt from the pizza person not being his soulmate.

 

“It’s okay, Hyung.” A knock interrupted Jisung before he could continue.

 

After getting the money for the pizza Jisung made his way over to the front door of the Hyung’s apartment. Jisung painted himself as a confident person when he, Changbin, and Chan performed at random open mic’s that was the complete opposite of himself. Okay, maybe not totally but Jisung would categorize himself as more of a Panicked Gay than a Confident Gay.

 

So, when Jisung opened the door and was faced with the prettiest person he’d ever seen in his entire life (and he was friends with Hyunjin and Minho) he froze. The Pizza boy had dyed orange hair that faded into a redder color, freckles were splattered over his face, and his smile was bright despite the fact that delivering pizzas had to be one of the worst jobs ever.

 

“It’ll be $17.50 for the pizza,” Pizza boy’s deep voice startled Jisung and he almost dropped the money he was holding.

 

“Oi, Felix!” Both boys shifted their gaze to look at Chan. The older boy spoke in English, his Australian accent coming through. “I didn’t know you were working tonight.”

 

“I’m pretty sure I messaged you about it earlier, Hyung.” Felix tilted his head to the side as if contemplating whether or not he really did message the older boy. If the freckled boy’s voice was deep while speaking Korean it was even deeper when he spoke English. It caught Jisung off guard. Not to mention his Australian accent almost sent Jisung to an early grave.

 

Jisung counted the random assortment of cash in his hands before handing it to Felix. Deep down inside of him, he was glad that Felix knew Chan because that meant the other boy would probably join their friend group. But he was also disappointed because the probability of the other boy being his soulmate was slim and Jisung knew he shouldn’t become attached.

 

Jisung remembered the stupid bet right before taking the pizza from Felix and he contemplated actually doing it. The other boys would surely make fun of him for avoiding it and bug him until he spilled that he found Felix attractive. A tiny voice in the back of his head convinces him that he should just do it. The worst that could happen is the very attractive boy isn’t his soulmate and he’s down for a bit.

 

“Is that a pen?” Jisung didn’t really know why he asked because it’s obvious that Felix is holding a pen.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can I use it for a second?” Jisung heard one of the boys gasp behind him.

 

“Sure,” Felix shot him a confused look but Jisung took the pen.

 

The shorter boy mumbled something about wanting to write down how much the pizza was so he didn’t forget how much the other boys owed him. Jisung quickly scratched onto the back of his left hand the amount of the pizza before he handed it back to Felix. But before he could take the pizza from Felix the other boy winced and Jisung’s handwriting appeared on his left hand.

 

The apartment filled with an uneasy silence as Jisung and Felix stared at each other. Jisung’s senses came back to him and he grabbed the pizza from the other boy and placed it on the small table that sat by the front door. He pushed Felix into the hallway and closed the door behind them but not before he heard someone (probably Minho) curse.

 

“Um, Hi?” Jisung managed to choke out.

 

“Hi,” Felix let out a small laugh. “I’m going to guess that you’re Jisung?”

 

“Yeah, how did you know?”

 

“Channie Hyung told me about his friends.”

 

They talked for a while before Felix’s eyes widen and he turned to leave, “Just get my number from Chan. I can’t believe I forgot about the other pizzas!”

 

“Do I still have to give you twenty dollars?” Minho asked later that night after everything settled down.

 

“No, Hyung.”

 

“I can’t believe Felix is your soulmate,” Chan mused as he rested his head on Woojin’s shoulder.

 

“I can,” The older piped up. “I think they’ll work great together.”

 

Jisung shot Woojin an appreciative smile which the elder reciprocated. At this point, the movie they had on the tv is long forgotten.

 

Jisung’s phone decided to ping and all the boys dove towards it. The squirrel-like boy had to wrestle his precious phone from Seungmin’s grubby hands before he could confirm that the message was in fact from Felix. They made plans for lunch the next day while the other boys placed bets on long it would take for them to officially become a couple.

 

Chan ended up winning with a spot-on bet of three months. But in all honesty, Jisung wouldn’t trade those three months for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr: https://pixiesandfreckles.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you have any requests or ideas for one-shots message me on there :) 
> 
> \- Mira


End file.
